headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Death/MU
| aliases = Madame Death Mistress Death | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = Cosmic being | race = | gender = Female | base of operations = Hall of Death Overspace | known relatives = | status = Alive Death is a fundamental force, the existence of which lies outside traditional concepts of life and death. As such, Death is neither a living being nor a deceased one. | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Captain Marvel'', Vol. 1 #26 | final appearance = | actor = | voice actor = }} Death is the literal embodiment of the concept of death. It is the personification of the ending of life and is usually depicted as a skeleton wearing dark robes. As a cosmic concept, Death does not have a true gender, but is often presented as female. Despite its grim appearance, Death does not actually cause others to die, but may facilitate the demise of certain individuals if it so desires, or may shepherd wayward souls to the afterlife. Death exists outside the paradigm of various cultures, but still embodies their belief structures. As such, The appearance, mannerisms, attitude and motivations of Death has varied greatly across the years. Aspects Traditional The most omnipresent form of Death is that of a female skeleton with black or purple robes and a hood. Death rarely if ever speaks, but is certainly capable of it. The mad God known as Thanos has developed an unhealthy obsession with Death, and has even professed his love for her. These feelings are never reciprocated. Those who have the misfortune of having an encounter with Death, usually meet this version of the being. Death Ryder .]] This version of Death was a male aspect of the being, but was represented as a gaunt, skeletal figure clad entirely in black. The Death Ryder had a bit more zeal for his profession and took delight in the opportunity to snuff out the life of the living, but usually under a specific set of circumstances. Many years ago, the Death Ryder perceived how Johnny Blaze had come to lose faith in his own existence and even craved Death's touch. It believed that Blaze's death wish was the reason why he always engaged in life-threatening pursuits, such as stunt-riding. The Death Ryder sought to bring Blaze's true feelings to bear in the form of a test. Riding astride a motorcycle and calling itself the Death Ryder, Death issued Blaze a challenge. The two of them would race across the desert to a predetermined finish line. In the middle of the desert however was a lost little girl named Anna Devere. Should the Death Ryder reach her first, then he would take Anna's life, thus winning the race. However, if the Ghost Rider reached her first, then her life would be spared - and so too would Johnny Blaze. As the race wore on, the Death Ryder did everything it could to cheat, but Ghost Rider leaped from his own motorcycle and reached Anna before the Death Ryder could touch her. Her life was spared and the Death Ryder let Johnny Blaze be. Ghost Rider Vol 2 35 Notes & Trivia * Madame Death and Mistress Death both redirect to the main Death page. See also * Hall of Death * Shrine of Death Appearances * Doctor Strange Vol 2 4 * Captain Marvel 30 * Captain Marvel 33 * Ghost Rider Vol 2 35 * Infinity Gauntlet 1 * Savage Sword of Conan 9 - Conan has a vision of Death. External Links * References Category:Death